Voulez Vous
by Renee Lepic
Summary: Romance of Lily and James taking place in the late 70s, hence the ABBA title. Head boy and girl drama, semi love hate, working up to a Yule Ball, fluff, will hopefully be funny or somewhat amusing.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Future chapters will be longer. This is simply a prologue._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I make up a few characters of my own here or there, but no copyright infringement is intended upon anyone/thing/animal/object/place/unicorn/whatever and I'm not, and do not claim to be JK Rowling or anyone associated with her. This is done purely for fun. _

Prologue

Lily Evans left the Head Girl's dormitory for a midnight stroll, which, should she be caught out of bed, would turn into random patrol duty. The corridors were empty and lit only by the wooden torches lining their walls. The darkness was a comfort, absolutely perfect for the mood she was in. Eventually, the hallway became a large spiraling staircase, which would take her eight floors down, to the ground floor of the castle. Having completed the journey to the bottom of this staircase, she pushed against a small door, which seemed, at first, to be perfectly blended with the wall. It took her to a small grove of closely planted trees; emerging from these, she came quickly upon the lake.

The spray from the lake made the air feel colder. Lily pulled her jacket more closely around her skinny frame. She sat on a patch of soft clover and looked out upon the shining waters, their calmness disturbed only every few minutes by the movements of the giant squid.

James Potter was awakened by the sound of footsteps in the next room. He groaned and turned in his bed, hugging his pillow, and trying to return to dreamland that he had been roused from. Suddenly, a door creaked loudly and completely spoiled his chances of sleeping that night. He rose, ruffled is hair, out of habit, and moved towards the same door that had just disturbed is slumber. He reached for the doorknob, then hesitated. Muttering a silencing charm, he pulled the door open, pleased when it made no noise. He walked out into the hallway, catching sight of a shadow further down the corridor.

He stole silently after it, keeping a decent amount of space between himself and the figure. It finally led him to the lake, which was sparkling in the moonlight.

The shadow, now sitting, took on the form of a beautiful redheaded girl as he approached it. He stood there, staring at the back of her head and counting the pills on her old pink sweater, which he knew so well. He did not bother to hide himself from her potential view and ignored any ideas in his head that involved leaving her here by herself. Watching her, the minutes turned to hours, slipping away through the darkness.

She turned and gasped slightly as she met his gaze.


	2. In Diagon Alley

_ A/N: The story starts at the end, then flashes back to the beginning. It will work its way back to the ending and continue from where the end left off. I hope that made sense. Because sometimes I don't. Please read and review.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I make up a few characters of my own here or there, but no copyright infringement is intended upon anyone/thing/animal/object/place/unicorn/whatever and I'm not, and do not claim to be JK Rowling or anyone associated with her. This is done purely for fun. _

In Diagon Alley

The letter had come in the mail that day. Of course, there was your standard invitation to Hogwarts and your list of necessary supplies, but this year, the envelope felt just a bit heavier. When opened and emptied, a shiny badge with a large "H" on it and the heartfelt congratulations of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster, fell into Lily's hand.

She squealed with delight and ran into the living room, where her family was sitting.

"Mum! Dad! I'm Head Girl! Look, my badge!"

She had already put it on and was pointing to her chest with a large, pleased smile on her lightly freckled face.

She was, of course, the only person who actually seemed surprised. Her parents smiled and hugged her, proud, but both had clearly anticipated this moment since Lily had returned from her first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a brilliant smile, perfect marks, and an admirations for the that years Head Girl. Lily's older sister, Petunia, simply snorted, mumbled "freak", went up to her room, slammed her door, and turned her music up as loud as it would go.

Lily's friends, after hearing about her desire for the position all through the summer, were, it must be admit, probably extremely exhausted of any talk mentioning it, so she decided to wait until she saw them in person to tell them the news. Amerreta Kats, one of her closest friends, was thrilled for her, but laughed when Lily told her the news, saying "Quelle surprise."

Lily shot her a look, then laughed as well. The two girls had spent the summer together at Lily's house. Ameretta rather dreaded the summers, which meant she would have to go home and face her beautiful, but rather dim, mother, and her stepfather. Ameretta's mother had the face of an angel, but had done too many hard drugs to have the mind of anything but a stuffed rabbit. Her many husbands had all taken advantage of her intellectual shortcomings, but she somehow always managed to keep the money she had, though it hadn't ever been much.

So, Ameretta had asked for supply money, slightly exaggerating the cost, and left for Lily's only a few days after arriving at her own home. Those few days, she claimed, were too many as it was.

A few hours later, the two girls left for Diagon Alley in Mr. Evan's orange sedan. (He would often joke about how it matched his hair.) They talked mostly of the coming year.

"Who do you think the Head Boy is?" Lily asked, brushing her long red hair out of her face.

"I have no idea, Lily," Ameretta said. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"I hope its not Lucius Malfoy. That boy scares me. Or Severus Snape. They're both rumoured to spend a lot of time practicing dark magic."

"No," she said. "I'm sure they are perfectly nice boys. I wonder if it's Remus Lupin. He's rather dreamy, wouldn't you say? I love his wispy, blondish hair. It must be so soft."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Remus? You must be joking. He's a lovely kid, very nice, rather cute, but he's my good friend. It's like looking at your brother and saying 'damn, that's hot.'"

Ameretta laughed, but said nothing. Lily parked the sedan and got out, tsking and scolding herself for a poor parking job.

"Lily, the car is fine."

"No, no, look, Retta. It's closer to that line than this one," she said, pointing.

"You're crazy. Let's go, before anything closes."

"It's three in the afternoon."

"So what?" and she rushed Lily away from the parked car as quickly as she could.

Entering the Leaky Cauldron, they were greeted with cheerful hellos from the witches and wizards sitting around the bar.

"Hi, Tom!" they sang in unison, giggling as they tapped the bricks leading to Diagon Alley.

Tom was a young, twenty-something wizard who worked behind the bar. A young, twenty-something, _gorgeous_ wizard.

Entering Diagon Alley, they looked around and the small shops, deciding to visit Madame Malkin's first, for their robes, then Flourish and Botts, then the various other shops for supplies and random goods. These tasks were all accomplished within the hour, and then, proud of their quick shopping skills, they decided to reward themselves with ice cream.

Upon entering the shop, Ameretta gasped, catching sight of Remus Lupin in a corner booth with his friends. She quickly smoothed her short black hair and brushed the lint off of her sundress.

"Oh, Lily, look at them. Isn't that a sweet scene?"

They were all laughing and eating their ice cream, sharing jokes. Suddenly, one of the boys, who Lily believed was named Sirius Black had three curly-haired heads and snakes for tongues. One of the snakes reached out and bit off all of the ice cream from his cone.

"Very sweet," Lily responded, sarcastically.

Sirius was now back his normal one head and straight, black hair, but looked rather livid, since his ice cream was gone. He reached over the table and began to punch the arms of another boy, who Lily had hardly spoken to, but knew well, so she believed, by reputation.

James Potter, with his glasses awry and his hair askew, was fighting Sirius off with a seeming ease and eating his ice cream at the same time.

"Why don't we go talk to Remus, Retta?" Lily asked.

"Oh, no, no, no. He'll think I'm a freak!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know him, I can't just go up to him and say hi."

Lily looked at her as though she were crazy. "Saying hi will make him think you're a freak?"

"Yes."

"You're ridiculous." Lily told her.

"I am not!" she hissed back.

"Oh come on," Lily said, waving at Remus, and moving towards him.

Ameretta followed, though rather silently.

Suddenly Lily caught a glimpse of something shiny on James' chest.

"Oh, no," she whispered, stopping short.

"What?" Ameretta asked, practically running into her friend.

"He's Head Boy."

Ameretta looked at the group of boys, scanning for a badge.

"James?" She asked.

"Yes, James."

"He's really a nice kid, Lily."

"You know how I feel about him."

"You don't know him."

"I know… but I've heard so much from Stella and Ramona," Lily responded, referring to two of their roommates.

"That doesn't mean much," Ameretta snorted.

Lily shrugged, then kept walking towards the group of boys. Standing there, whispering, was probably not the best way for Ameretta to not look like a freak.

"Lily!" Remus exclaimed, as he saw her finally walking up.

The other boys smiled at the two girls. There were four in total: Remus, Sirius, James and a short boy that Lily hadn't noticed until now. His name was Peter Pettigrew, she was fairly sure.

Remus looked at Ameretta, "I've heard a lot about you from Lily. Ameretta, right?"

Ameretta nodded shyly. "Yeah, that's me. What have you heard?" She joked.

He smiled at her. "Only good."

Ameretta smiled, but didn't seem to be able to move her mouth. Lily came to her rescue.

"So, uh, James, you're the Head Boy?"

"Yeah," he said. "It should be pretty cool. And you're the Head Girl, I see."

She nodded. "Yeah, I've been wanting it for a long time."

"Me too," he said.

No one seemed to have anything else to say, and the silence following was awkward, so Lily hastily excused herself and her friend and did her best not to rush out of the shop.


End file.
